1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for metering AC power, and more specifically, to an AC power meter including a current and phase shift sensor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A load center, panelboard, or electrical switchboard is a component of an electrical supply system which divides an electrical power feed from a power line into different subsidiary circuit branches (i.e. different feeder circuit branches). Each subsidiary circuit branch may be connected to a different load. Thus, by dividing the electrical power feed into subsidiary circuit branches, the load center may allow a user to individually control and monitor the current, power and energy usage of each branch circuit and in some instances each load.